SUDDEN
by Suicune lord
Summary: A fatal mistake of some scientists developing something to save lives goes horribly wrong. Affected is our hero who is left fighting for humanity. My first fanfic. also the first in the Cursebreaker pentagon. Final Chapter up Jason vs The Demonic One.
1. prologue

Welcome to my first fan fiction it may not be the best of the best but … I hope you enjoy it. I would love some criticism and even though I do not know what flames are YET I have a feeling they are bad business so no flames please.

Disclaimer for all chapters! : I ,Suicune lord, do not own pokemon

**SUDDEN**

PROLOGUE

A simple solution to a world wide problem. That is what everyone thought when scientists had to develop a new breed of cigar. One with no nicotine or any other dangerous chemical. A project with a 50/50 chance of working and yet the odds were stacked in favour of failure. Too bad the project just succeeded after five years of development.

* * *

**M**ulticoloured lights flashed on and off as several scientists walked by the large machines. Several mechanical arms moved pieces of plastic and beakers of chemicals from conveyor line to conveyor line. A small glow flickered from a large furnace the glow igniting into a roaring fire as a chilly wind swept through the open windows of the room the scientists were about to enter. They had one purpose and that purpose was completed. They took their seats and studied the small tube on their desks. Their crowning legacy , the euphoria. that's what the project was called.

"we are gathered here to day to witness…"

"shut up this isn't a wedding Steve it's an after project briefing." yelled a scientist on the front row

"ok then , on the desk in front of you is the finished 'euphoria' made from the scent of Chikorita leaf, plastic, Chimchar gas and several other natural things , except for the plastic, that's man made" Steve said.

A man entered the room his person dressed in casual clothes, putting off a clear signal he was not one of the scientists.

"uhh sir I think you…"

"be quiet Reg you are a temp and if you have something to say tell me when I am not busy!" Steve yelled at the shaking Reginald.

"but sir"

"no! go back to the bin you stupid temp!"

Reg ran off the tears welling in his eyes. The paper work he held contained the most important piece of information the project needed. It contained the mistake that the scientists had made. The big one . The one that would shatter someones life…

* * *


	2. Euphoria

SUDDEN

CHAPTER ONE

EUPHORIA

**T**he sun had reached the highest point in the sky and not a cloud spoiled the perfect blue sky. I was riding on my bike through the field, my trusted Eevee - River- sitting in the basket which rested in front of the handlebars. I was going at a relaxed pace wind ruffling through River's mane. I arrived at amity square and chained my bike to the bike rack. I ran a hand through my brown hair and took River out of the basket.

"vee vee" purred River as I ruffled his ears. I walked up to the receptionist and placed the fee on the table.

"entry to amity square please" I asked the receptionist her sharp features pinpointing River waiting by the door.

"that _thing _yours?" she said handing me the entry pass

"yes and River is not a thing he's a pokemon" I replied

"vee vee" River growled his fur bristling.

The receptionist opened the automatic door at the back leading to the main square.

We walked out into the open sun and a field filled with flowers.

"oi you get off our patch!" yelled some men each of them holding a small white tube and wearing an electronic band.

* * *

"sir results have started to come in , project euphoria is a success" cried a scientist next to a wireless transmitting computer. "the volunteers are completely fine and no adverse effects have surfaced"

"perfect give them another hour and then we market project euphoria on a worldwide scale!" came the reply.

At that point many of the scientists cheered and threw paper work high in the air.

* * *

"come on River lets just go over here" I called , my Eevee refusing to budge a millimetre. "vee Eevee" he growled launching a shadow ball at the men.

"look out G" one yelled as the shadow ball collided with 'G's ' groin.

"great he made me drop my tester." he yelled stamping in the small tube.

"ace its not a cigar you just throw it in the bin" one sighed picking up the crushed tube and throwing it in the bin. The men turned to leave and river began to back away from the bin as small tendrils of purple smoke began to rise from the bin.

"River?" I asked nervously as he ran off. The effect was almost perfectly timed as if it was meant to happen. Out of curiosity I stepped forwards to view the strange smoke. I was thrown back as an explosion emanated sending me flying into the wall a small brown furry object rushing to my side as my vision faded and the world turned to black…

* * *


	3. decisions

**thank you to pikachuhunter1 and naruto's biggest fan who were the first ever reviewers to my first ever story! that means we have our first people in the hall of fame on my profile! here is chapter 2 ...**

**SUDDEN**

CHAPTER TWO  
DECISIONS

* * *

**t**he purple smoke continued to rise and i was fading in and out of consciousness. my legs felt like lead and in truth they were covered in thick slime. i was slowly succumbing to what would be my last moments with nothing to save me my life gone to waste. i could probably make a living as Giratina's slave serving his every whim. afterlife was what people only believed pokemon went to. at this very moment i hoped they were wrong. i wanted to do great things and now my chance was ruined. i summoned the last of my strength and spoke to my eevee who was licking my face trying to get me to perk up. sadly i would never see his bright face again. or any of my other five pokemon either.

"River take care of ... the ... oth... ers" i whispered as the last of my strength left me and i lost consciousness for the last time. ever.

* * *

"nurse! , nurse! what's the diagnosis" yelled a doctor , wheeling a stretcher through the hall a purple ooze staining the crystal white sheet.

"not good doctor his bodily functions have shut down and at this rate he may only have a few hours to live" said the nurse a downcast look on her face as she showed the doctor the diagnosis chart

"is there nothing that can save him?" he asked hope tingeing his voice.

"vee vee" came a soft sobbing from the corner. It was River his tears making small puddles on the floor as his devoted trainer lay lifelessly on the stretcher.

"nurse if he does … you know what will we do with his Eevee?" whispered the doctor to the nurse.

"vee vee!" growled Eevee upon hearing this comment shooting several shadow balls at the doctor.

"woah that was close" he cried as one grazed his leg.

"nurse did you by any chance discover what that slime is?" he inquired

"my first guess was that it was Grimer sludge but not even a Muk would go near it. Also I found five more pokeballs under the sludge." she replied motioning to the Mudkip, Poliwag , Horsea , Krabby and Feebas swimming in the small pool in the pokemon holding room.

"it seems he has a deep care of water types" said the doctor

"true"

"but I guess we will have to send them all to a wildlife centre but they all look too tame , as if they have all been raised from eggs." the doctor concluded.

A soft groan came from the lifeless body under the sheet. The doctor and nurse turned to see the source only to see the Eevee which had attacked the doctor trying to pull the stretcher away.

"well I think we can save him but there is a high chance something will go wrong." the nurse piped up

"what?"

"well there maybe only one way to save him and that is the dna of the aurora pokemon. And guess what? My family has had this pouch handed down through generations and it contains a small amount of Suicune fur" the nurse whispered dropping her voice as she spoke knowing that if anyone else found out about the cure they would use it to make an army of poke morphs through crude mutations. If they were evil.

"its our only option nurse we have to do it … now"

* * *


	4. cleansing

hi readers! i took some advice and decided to make this chapter longer... way longer. if you dont like it i can break it down into 2 chapters. yes this chapter was originally two chapters. so enjoy!!

* * *

SUDDEN

CHAPTER THREE  
CLEANSING

**T**he stretcher was wheeled through the doors into a small room. Each of the doctors wore biohazard suits.

"ok begin cleansing" said the doctor from before motioning to a genetic extraction in the syringe. The mixture had been made out of the purest substance on earth , capable of purifying the murkiest waters - Suicune fur.

The cold steel of the needle parted the purple liquid slowly , the ooze shrivelling back from the pure substance. The needle broke the skin.

"did you hear that" asked another doctor he was trembling his face pale through the glass of the helmet.

" stop being foolish it was probably the wind" called the main doctor , to many he was known as Darren and he was the doctor who had originally diagnosed the lifeless body on the stretcher along with nurse Madeleine.

"there it is again!" the paled face was completely white

"look the ooze its… its disintegrating" he said again as the needle continued to supply the Suicune DNA solution.

'_warning warning genetic overdose detected please remove needle before overdose becomes lethal_' cried the computer its monotonous voice droning to the doctors in the room.

"its too late look!" cried nurse Madeleine the sludge had completely disappeared by now. The clothes had become visible and now the life functions had become active as the telltale rising and falling of the boy's chest became visible.

"he's alive that's all that matters" whispered Darren as small blue trickles appeared on the boys fingers.

--SEVERAL HOURS LATER--

"where am I?" I asked looking around at the pure white walls. Several other beds were around me but mine was closed off.

"kip kiip" cried a small voice . It was my Mudkip , Mudkipo. I saw my other pokemon around me. I got up and rang the assistance bell.

"hmm that's funny I don't remember having blue fingers." I muttered to myself as a nurse brought a cup of muddy water into me. She barely glanced at me or the water in the cup when I scowled in disgust.

"how am I supposed to drink this!?" I cried as the nurse exited.

The murky water swirled back and forth and half minded I dipped a finger in.

"I guess I better just dum…p this?" I started in disbelief. The water was completely pure , the crystal clarity sparkling in the light.

"something seriously weird is going on" I muttered ringing the assistance bell. I continued to ring it ring it several times before getting bored and waiting a few minutes before I rang the assistance bell no less than 22 times more before I actually got the assistance.

* * *

"you rang?" sighed the nurse unfazed by how annoyed I was.

"well first I have blue fingers next I get given muddy water which becomes completely clear and now I had to ring the bell 22 times I mean _22 times_ its a bad image I tell you" I yelled mixed emotions scattering my voice.

"and your hair has purple streaks" she said plainly

"and my hair has … has what!?" I began but abruptly brought myself to a stop. I picked up the cup of water and gazed at my reflection , sure enough three purple streaks adorned the side of my head.

"I demand to know the meaning of this!" I shouted as two officials walked round the corner.

"nurse Madison is everything ok?" the male asked. His pinstriped suit perfectly ironed and looked like it would break in two.

"well …" she started whispering into the mans ear

" I see" well kid come on" he ordered

"ok so am I going to find out what's going on" I pleaded

"you could say that" he replied

* * *

I had been taken to a racetrack its sheer vastness overwhelming me.

"you want me to run this?" I gaped. The man simply nodded and told me to start. The wind was howling in my ears and everything blurred. I was running , pure instinct controlling me as I ran through the finish line.

"well done you completed a four mile circuit in 2 seconds" the mans face was still emotionless.

"woo hoo!" I cheered. I looked at my hands, both of them were now completely blue. I ignored it following the man to the next 'test'.

* * *

The hallway we were travelling through seemed ancient. Paintings of legendary pokemon decorated the walls.

"this is your door" the man stated his voice monotonous as he pointed to a painting of Suicune. He beckoned me to touch the wall below the painting.

"I am not stupid there is no door here " I muttered placing my hand on the wall. Soft blue glow began to fill where I had touched. The wall began to collapse but not into rubble it turned into oil and flowed down a small pipe.

The man took out a lighter and I snarled in disgust. I had always hated cigarettes. The deadly chemicals harming the smoker and all around them was what I despised the most.

"just so you know I don't smoke I carry this for light, fire and other things." he stated noticing the look on my face. He lit the oil and I watched as fire appeared and illuminated the entire room.

"just what do you remember before you woke up in hospital?" he asked.

"well I remember a group of men who had some white tubes which they were smoking from then I remember my Eevee going mad when they threatened us and a purple smoke. That is all I can remember." I said as if nearly being killed was the most normal thing in the world.

"right so he was nearly killed by the new 'euphoria' cigarette replacement on the market… unbelievable I cant believed the boffins back at lab screwed up." he whispered inaudibly

"huh?" I asked

"nothing , nothing." he chuckled.

We continued to walk down the winding hallways , several webs blocking the paths and crumbling bricks sprinkling down from the ceiling.

* * *

"where are we?" I asked curiously. I saw five eggs on pedestals round the room.

"im sure you have heard legends about the rooms of origin." he queried

I thought back to stories I had been told about the rooms of origin.

"_Arceus lives in the hall of origin but what of the other legendaries? When they die where do they come from? The rooms of origin hold eggs of these legendaries. mew two , palkia , dialga and many others have eggs too now Jason and you remember this or I will take away river for a week.__"__ joked mother. _

"_I will remember just don__'__t take away river__"__ I pleaded _

"look not to seem like the bad guy which I am instead of sedating you im going to give you a fighting chance. You see that sixth pedastal? Its always empty according to legend and when I leave you here well lets say I wont live to see again. as legendaries live for nearly eternity only when they are killed does an egg hatch" he laughed walking to the exit

"what do you mean?" I snarled I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"well to save you from certain death the doctors had to purify you and to do it? Suicune dna and well there can only be one Suicune so you have to stay here! so says Team Legend!" he cried triumphantly as he walked out the door.

I ran after him but the door sealed before I could escape.

Tiny fragments of shell began to surround my feet and the slow build up began to solidify casing my feet in a shell. I broke it with a sharp punch and proceeded to find an escape route.

"oh Arceus why me!" I yelled .I began to barge into the door running at top speed trying to break it open.

" im not doing this for me im doing this for my pokemon now let me out!"

My anger began to get the better of me and I went wild.

"im more human than Suicune so I don't belong here let me out!" I roared

' _**are you?**__**'**_boomed a voice from an unknown source. I couldn't tell if it was male or female but something about it made me attack. And the attack wasn't human.


	5. call of legend

Hi readers! I want to thank pikachuhunter1 for reviewing! At the end of the chapter after this one I will do the character bios so stay tuned to learn about the characters. Oh and a new main character appears in this chapter so read to find out!

also a titchy bit of violence in this chapter. but its all in regulation with the rating. there is no serious injury.

* * *

SUDDEN

CHAPTER FOUR

CALL OF LEGEND

* * *

A blast of water shot from my hand completely decimating the wall behind the eggs. I looked at my hand in amazement before putting it in my pocket so as to not blast any more water out of it. I saw a pool which looked like it was made of tar in the opened room.

"this pool is so … disgusting I better clean it" I muttered to myself as I dipped my fingers in and tried to purify the water using my new found skills.

It worked and I was staring into crystal clear water. Resting at the bottom of the pool was a blue sapphire gleaming in the lasting glow of the water.

I reached down and picked it up thinking of my pokemon and how much they must be missing me. I was interrupted in mid-thought when a rush of wind swept me through solid matter back to where my pokemon were.

* * *

"how is captive suiboy001 doing?" asked the man his suit still immaculately ironed.

"not good sir the Eevee is still resisting as are the other five. But I have a feeling that the Eevee is too tired to use any more moves." replied another man his white lab coats pocket decorated with an L.

The rush of wind circled the room at a lightning pace throwing papers and keyboards everywhere. I was left standing where the wind died down , sapphire in my left hand and my right raised.

"give me back my pokemon" I growled angrily

"what are you gonna do make my drinking water pure?" the man in the suit laughed. I curled my fingers and sent a hydro pump flying at him.

The man in the lab coat gasped as I aimed at him.

"that is impossible you cant be alive and you cant do that!" he yelled lunging at me his fist prepared to strike. I stepped to the side the attacker harmlessly passing me. I saw the damage of what I had done. The man who had tried to trap me was getting up his clothes soaked through and through. the room was flooded just a little but not enough to reach the plug sockets and electrocute us all. The scientist got up and looked at me, his fingers reaching for a walkie talkie.

"base 1 to mother ship the Suicune hybrid has escaped the rooms of origin fall back ,no intervention we must regroup!" the scientist yelled in to the walkie talkie. I hit him with a hydro pump and raised my other arm.

"team legend will prevail Jason… and we always win…" yelled the scientist before I hit him with a blizzard freezing him in a cryogenic status before I did the same with the other man.

I began to think of who team legend was but nothing came to mind. But then I heard a small distant cry so faint it must have been my suicune senses detecting it. Before I knew it I was running… over oceans mountains and fields to answer a cry for help… while I ran I pondered how they knew my name and exactly what they meant by they always win.

The feeling the wind left as I stopped would not go away. I walked forward to see a someone lying on the ground blood running through cracks in the earth. I ran over hoping I wasn't too late.

--?? Point of view --

My leg was bleeding badly and each time I moved darkness tried to claim me. I saw a figure walking towards me his hands coloured blue and his hair streaked with purple.I had heard stories of this forest where suicune would come to heal those who were injured and pure hearted. I had come here with one purpose and that purpose was to capture suicune.

"are you ok?" he asked looking at the wound crusted with dirt and grass.

"no I am not I mean look at my leg!" I cried

"let me see what I can do" he said pushing his finger gently on the wound.

I clanched my teeth together as pain shot up my my leg as he touched it.

My wound began to clear and heal ,my leg regaining motion.

"whoa I didn't know I could do that!" he muttered surprised.

"ok now then time to capture you suicune!" I yelled leaping to my feet and sending forth my childhood starter my leafeon.

"what im not suicune! But if it's a battle you want then lets go" he yelled back sending forward a poke ball.

"what how do you have poke balls you're a pokemon for crying out loud!?" I yelled. He shrugged as an eevee jumped out.

"hmm ok here goes time to make you reveal your true from" I muttered to myself activating a small beacon which caused the eevee to be returned to its poke ball.

"what?!" he cried "ok if you want to play mean then fine I guess its time to test myself in battle" he said

I raised my eyebrow curiously as he stepped forwards .

He raised his left arm and sent a blizzard flying from it.

"no leafeon!" I cried running to my leafeons side returning her to her poke ball. I had no pokemon left but I did have a master ball.

"master ball go!" I yelled hitting the boy square on the head…

* * *

I guess this is the end of our hero or is it?


	6. reincarnation?

hi readers! sorry this hasnt been updated for a while. i have been trying to get this written but i had writers block and we all know how bad that can be. also i feel i have let you all down by leaving this story in the cold while i work on my combiomorph story. time to get back to SUDDEN! enjoy the chapter! thanks to pikachunter1 , misty maxwell and mgunh1 for reviewing!

* * *

SUDDEN

CHAPTER FIVE

REINCARNATION?

* * *

--Jason's point of view--

The master ball flew straight towards me whacking me straight on the head.

I could feel I light sucking sensation trying to draw me in. I was so close to the master ball I could here the small motor functions whirring. Luckily the ball bounced off leaving me unharmed apart from a light bruise.

"Owww what did you do that for?" I yelled in pain

"Why didn't that work?" she cried picking up the master all and putting it in her bag.

"I told you I am not a pokemon" I growled violent winds whipping up behind me.

"im sorry I thought you were because Suicune is meant to appear before the injured to heal them. And the fact your hair is partly the same colours as the purple cloud like hair on Suicune. I didn't count on hurting myself as badly as I did though." she cried quickly forcing the apology out.

"Why did you come to be healed if you were fine?" I asked

"I would rather not talk about it" she replied

"My name's Jason … Jason wind" I said offering out my hand

"Rachel thunder pleased to make your acquaintance" Rachel replied shaking my hand.

I turned to walk away but I only managed a few steps.

"So are you like some reincarnated human Suicune?" she asked

"No I was involved in an explosion and the only way to save me was Suicune dna" I answered

"Well you have the wind sapphire in your hand so you must be more Suicune than you let on" she said cheekily

"No im more human than I am Suicune" I argued

"Well where do you think you are?"

"I'm in Sinnoh duh"

"Well this is Kanto Suicune boy"

"I ran all that way?"

"Well I wouldn't expect anything less than that from a Suicune"

"I'm not a Suicune!"

"Ok if your not you will be according to my mum"

"What?"

"Does nurse Madison ring a bell?"

"Yes"

"Well she's my mother and she always tells me about her work she said you escaped and to keep an I eye out for you" Rachel said her voice wavering a bit as she said as though she was lying.

"well talk about a coincidence" I muttered

I began to walk away yet again but once again I was stopped.

"mind if I travel with you?" she asked hopefully

"sure but remember not to let go" I warned her . I grabbed her arm and the wind began to pick up carrying us to an unknown destination and the only things that were left in the spot where we stood were 2 falling leaves.

* * *

The roaring wind began to die to a whisper as I stopped outside the New Veilstone medical wing.

"You ok?" I asked my new companion , Rachel thunder.

"Yeah fine" she replied as she brushed her hair back into place.

We walked over to the door when a familiar voice greeted us.

"Hey you we caught you on our turf before now we caught you on our new turf so beat it or be punished!" yelled one of the gang members I had faced before the explosion. I saw him push a little button on a pad which made my poke balls shut off.

"How many people have those devices I mean its so unfair they must be illegal!" I yelled as I failed calling forth my Horsea.

"Uhh Jason they are illegal only people with a license can use them and I don't think these guys have a license" Rachel said quickly showing me her antipokeball license.

"You think I need pokemon to beat you?" I asked

"Yes because its you versus ten of us." said a different guy

Rachel looked on in a plain faced way stepping up to the middle of where we were arguing.

"Ok Jason over there big dude over there. Ok good . This battle will now commence between Jason and the entire gang. No pokemon versus 60 pokemon." she announced.

The gang sent out all their pokemon at once . I raised my right arm and unleashed an apocalyptic blast of water making every pokemon faint at once.

"Jason is the winner!" Rachel yelled as the thugs ran off.

"Your mum does work here doesn't she" I asked knowing if I had this wrong something bad could happen. Rachel nodded and ran inside.

* * *

She walked up to the reception and began chatting to the receptionist

"Ok mum will be down in a minute" she said after several minutes of talking

I saw a familiar face walking down the stairs.

"Rachel what are you doing here and how did you get here?" her mother said

"I got a lift from an ex-patient" Rachel replied pointing to me.

"Ah Jason wind a fitting name for someone who now has the power of Suicune." her mother said

"Nurse Madison I haven't seen you since yesterday" I said coldly

"I guess you want answers this time instead of nearly being sealed away for all eternity in an egg" Madison joked beckoning for me and Rachel to follow her into a door next to the stairs where she had entered

* * *

"Ok what I want to know is how you knew what that dude was trying to do"

Nurse Madison said nothing, she calmly fiddled with her hair and reached for a red button.

"Look Jason its not that we need you its just that Suicune side we want. You see you were saved by the doctors at the heart home hospital. We however took custody of you once we learned the cure they used."

I looked down at my blue hands and back to the nurse.

"Suicune dna…"

"Precisely"

"But what do you have to do with it?"

"That man was my husband"

"Well he is going to be chilling out for the next century now he's frozen in a block of ice"

"What did you do?"

"He hurt my pokemon so I sealed him away like he tried to do to me"

Nurse Madison got up and pushed the red button her eyes flaring red with anger

"Rachel dear escort him outside"

"Yes mum"

I was taken outside and straight Into circle of team legend admins. Each was armed with a Raichu and they looked angry.

"Admins if the hybrid moves shock him with thunderbolt. Show him no mercy"

I walked forwards raising my arm to attack if necessary. Sure enough they fired and I could feel the intense voltage running through my veins , my muscled would not respond so I figured I was paralysed .

"Why … are you … doi….ing this ?" I gasped as I passed out on the floor

"Admins stop!" Rachel yelled

"Rachel darling why tell them to stop when we have to show this filth what team legend is all about"

"Your not in charge mum , I am and I say stop"

"There ,must be a reason for this , maybe you don't want to hurt the dna of Suicune , maybe you …like him or some other reason?"

"He healed me in the forest and I owe him one"

"We are team legend we do not make promises or uphold bargains unless it involves getting our hands on a legendary pokemon"

Rachel turned away from her mother and ordered me to be dragged off.

"Take him to the guest room in my quarter of the mansion"

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

Rachel followed the admin as he dragged me away as I hit the bumps in the floor I began to stir.

"Rach what's going on?'"

"Jason im getting you out of here"

I watched as I passed several doorways before I was loaded out into an empty room

"Jason don't think you have to repay me for this. I may be the heir to team legend but im nothing like them stay here for a few days to recover you strength"

"Ok but what happened down there?"

"You got hit badly by some thunderbolts"

"I'm feeling very sleepy"

"Maybe this will wake you up"

And with that she threw a bucket of water over my head ...

* * *


	7. Thunder

Sadly no reviews last chapter… where did all the reviewers go? (watches tumbleweed tumble across the chapter five review page) well I guess I have to plead for reviewers in this chapter. I guess this story is on a downfall. Oh well I will get it back up the hill via an escalator! Enjoy the chapter and Read And Review!

* * *

SUDDEN

CHAPTER SIX

THUNDER

My eyes shot open with a start as the ice cold water washed over me.

"What did you do that for?!"

"To wake you up stupid"

I shook the water out of my hair quickly and gave Rachel a death glare.

I summoned a tiny tornado to blow dry me so that I wouldn't have to sit in sodden clothes for hours.

"Here let me help , Charizard ! Use ember on the tornado!"

Rachel sent out the dragon like pokemon which blew flames at the place I was standing.

"Hot!! Hot!! Hot!!" I yelled , quickly dispersing the fiery typhoon.

"At least your dry!" laughed Rachel as I extinguished a flame on my head.

Rachel ran off and I tried to give chase only to collapse onto the floor.

"Jason are you ok?" Rachel asked worriedly

"Nothing I just remembered the amount of electricity I got shocked by"

I quickly looked at my burns . There were around twenty in all mostly over my arms and stomach.

"Can't you use recover?" Rachel asked

" I can try but I guarantee it will fail"

I focused what energy I could on a recover I clenched my eyes shut to increase my focus. I opened them after a few minutes to see small orbs of light flowing into my burns.

"It's working" Rachel gasped

I cut my focus short when my wounds had fully healed.

"Well maybe these are phantom wounds because I can still feel them there" I said painfully as I poked one of the areas on my arm that was still tender.

"Don't poke it you idiot"

"It's my arm I can poke it all I want"

Rachel laughed and pulled out a couple of Cheri berries

"These will ease the paralysis"

"Umm berries are for pokemon usage only "

"Uhh Jason your half Suicune"

"Right yeah" I laughed nervously taking the berries and throwing them down my throat"

Suddenly I started laughing

"Jason what's wrong?"

"Some…thing's… tickling me ha ha ha ha ha ha"

I stood up and made a grab for what was tickling me.

"Great I've got those ribbon things that Suicune has" I said grimly as I pulled one out from under my t-shirt

"Well at least you can move properly again" Rachel said calmly

"What was in those berries?"

"As you said they were for pokemon maybe you weren't pokemon enough so the Suicune dna took over a bit more of you so they could work"

I growled and tied the ribbons together around my waist like a belt.

"Just great I am now less human and more pokemon"

Something within me began to get seriously agitated , the force making me look towards the window where a ring of dark clouds were beginning to appear immense thunder cracking down from them.

* * *

"Hmm im so glad you decided to comply Madeleine" laughed the man Jason had previously frozen in a cryogenic state.

Madeleine was chained to a wall her eyes livid with fear as she watched several machines manufacture needles filled with Suicune dna.

"The dna will never work on your soldiers! Only the pure of heart can be helped by Suicune that's why it worked on Jason"

"Who said we were going to use it on our admins? We will harness it by giving Jason more of it .you already started his transformation and we will finish it. With a simple hypnosis from our Alakazam we can hypnotise Rachel into keeping Jason here in the mansion and then we slip one shot at a time into his food , his drink and then when we have completed his transformation we will capture him and use him to lure other legendaries into our grasp"

"You monster! Have you no respect for the great legends which roam this earth!"

The man simply laughed.

"Don't you remember anything , do you remember that kid in school the one who took a Charmander as his starter and bought a Dratini ? Its me Madeleine , Martin Thunder"

"It cant be you disappeared 20 years ago!"

The man known as martin thunder picked one of the needles out of its packaging.

"Bring me the dinner course Rachel ordered" he commanded

The grunts rushed in with the Corphish Thermadore. Martin took the portion belonging to Jason and inserted the needle.

"So how is your Charmander?"

"He evolved to Charizard and I sent him to Charific valley . He met another Charizard they had an egg and now that Charmander is my daughters Charizard." Martin said coldly "Grunts wipe her memory and give her back the pouch. Make sure there is still fur in it so she doesn't accidentally recall any of this"

"What ?"

"Alakazam hypnosis!"

Madeleine became limp as she was hypnotised. Martin placed the subconscious commands in her head and ordered her to be taken away.

"Soon we will have an army and Suicune will be at the head , muahahahahahahahahahaha muahahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

"So what's for dinner?"

"You're thinking about food already?"

"Hey being part human part Suicune gives me double the appetite"

"We're having Corphish Thermadore"

"Classy" I joked

"I guess, its only available from Hoenn and this is the first time I've had it in umm 5 years"

"So you've been in Kanto for five years?"

Rachel nodded and pressed a little blue button on a remote she pulled out from her pocket.

I froze as I saw the red button , remembering what had happened last time one had been pushed.

"Do you mind if I get someone to wipe that bit from your memory?"

"Huh?"

"When my mother pushed the red button and you were attacked by all those admins and their Raichu"

"Umm ok"

"You sure?"

"Well its something I don't want to remember"

"Ok when the food arrives I'll sort it out"

We waited for half an hour playing random board games such as hungry Hippowdon , Rhyhorn rampage Carvahna panic and Pika trap.

"Your food miss Rachel" a maid said wheeling a cart into the room. On the cart were two plates with the Corphish Thermadore . Also on the cart were two napkins , two drinks , two sets of cutlery and a candlestick holder (with candle in )

The maid quickly set out the meal with lightning precision.

"Umm Barbara?"

"Yes ma'am?"

Rachel began whispering to the maid. I couldn't be bothered to take notice and reached hungrily for the fork.

" Jason wait" Rachel said quickly "Apparently this one's yours"

I looked at the two plates but then I realised that Rachel was right. The plates had a little name flag on.

I switched the plates round and began to eat.

"Ok my maid is going to get my Hypno out of the pc so I can wipe the torture from your mind."

"Ouw kaayy"

"Don't speak with your mouth full"

I swallowed and had a glass of water

"Sorry I am just so hungry and I couldn't hold on"

"Jason did your hair just turn more purple?"

"How do I know?"

Rachel shrugged and ate her meal.

* * *

A lone man stood out in the thunder storm , lightning striking the ground around him. Several more flashes came before the figure of the man changed into a four legged tiger like pokemon. It was the legendary Raikou his fur shining from the static in the air. He looked towards the thunder mansion where he could sense the dark energy gathering. He ran quickly and sure footedly away from the area to warn the other legendaries of what he had sensed.

* * *

"That was the best meal I have had in months!" I yawned

"What have you been eating then?"

" Umm ready meals from pokemon centres"

Rachel laughed as if what I had said was a joke but then again she had been treated to expensive dinners all her life.

"So what purpose has a nice person like you in an evil organisation like team legend?" I asked

"Well I am the daughter of the boss so I guess im going to take over the controls when he retires"

"Right"

I yawned again and finished off what was left of my drink and I climbed into my bed.

Rachel got up to leave the room.

"Night Jase"

"Night Rach"

I struggled to get to sleep that night I tossed and turned throwing the bed covers right off the bed. My dreams were plagued by images of thunder and a vortex leading into a never ending darkness. My dreams shifted showing me a red moon and an ancient city torn with war, again they shifted showing me darkness and a cloaked figure walking the streets , they shifted again to show me a circle with the design of yin and yang the yang side trying to invade that of the yin , the circle disappeared to show a boy standing in a stadium his pokemon completely wiped and his eyes blazing as red as the eyes of the renegade pokemon Giratina , my dreams shifted for one last time showing me Arceus and beside her ... I could not see as my dreams began to fade and I could see faint faces of people one was Rachel and there were four more who I did not recognise.

* * *

"Shift him now get him to the lab"

"Yes sir"

"Jason you have evaded me long enough and now you are stupid enough to stay right under my nose and when you wake up you will spear head my army and we will take the world by force!"

* * *

Well that's the longest chapter so far finished. I said at the beginning would have to plead for reviews so i'm not going to as much as I was going to.

Please read and review !

Suicune lord over and out!


	8. Escape

Hi readers! I have done something very stupid… I have put a random bit somewhere in this chapter.

So don't blame me if it seems … random its just that it felt like a bit of humour to put in at the expense of the legendaries eardrums and a thanks to naruto's biggest fan for reviewing!

* * *

SUDDEN

CHAPTER SEVEN

ESCAPE

* * *

"Move him faster we have to get him there before he wakes up" martin growled

I began to move my eyelids sleepily and luckily for me after the strange dream had finished I started to dream about karate and that lead to me lashing out with my foot catching the grunt square on the jaw.

"I'm hit!" the grunt yelled throwing me on the floor.

"What the heck is happening?" I yelled as I made impact with the floor and woke up.

Martin and his grunts ran off quickly knowing I would try to freeze them. I trudged back to the room where I had been sleeping and gathered up my stuff.

"Ok toothbrush , goggles and desert scarf…"

"Jason what are you doing?"

Rachel had woken up too and had entered the guest room where I was sleeping.

"Getting out of here"

"Why?"

"Because I woke up ten minutes ago on the floor on the other side of this house"

Rachel muttered something incoherent under her breath and handed me my poke balls.

"Thanks"

I clipped them on to my belt and made my way to the window.

"Jason wait"

"What?"

"I'm coming too"

I grinned and shot a hydro pump down from the window followed by a blizzard. The resulting effect? A slide made of ice leading down to the ground , the perfect escape. Luckily Rachel didn't see me do this so I took an opportunity for a prank.

"Bye"

I jumped out the window and on to the ice slide.

"Jason no!" Rachel cried running to the window. that's when she saw the ice slide.

"when I get down there you better run Jason!"

"Que sera sera" I whispered.

Rachel slid down the slide and ran back as she called out her Charizard to melt it.

"ok Charizard melt the ice slide!"

The slide came down with a huge crack capable of waking Arceus up in the hall of origin.

"that was loud" I joked

"I wonder if Arceus heard it?" Rachel asked

"I was wondering too"

Rachel pulled a book out of her bag and flipped through it

"Is that a book of legends?" I asked

"Yeah there are five parts to the series and only one copy of each"

"So which one don't you own?"

"The picture one that's owned by a professor in Greenfield"

"Greenfield? I've heard of Greenfield !they had that crystal incident quite a few years ago"

"Hmmm according to this the legendary eon pokemon have the sight share ability and that Arceus decided that other legendaries should use it so every legend has sight share its just not as good as Latios' and Latias' and it can only be used within counter parts"

"You want me to see what's going on at hall of origin via sight share "

"Yep"

"Ok let me try"

I focused using the same concentration I used when I was using recover and then directed it on Entei. The images became clearer as I increased my focus before I projected them outwards so Rachel could see too.

* * *

"Entei where is that noise coming from?" Dialga yelled over the noise

"How do I know Dialga?" Entei yelled back

"Why are your eyes glowing like that?"

Entei shrugged and turned to look round at the other legendaries who were clutching their ears as the loud crack vibrated through the crystal tiles on the floor.

"The birthday gong!! I knew It would happen!" mew cried happily

"What?" Arceus yelled as the ringing got louder

"A fortune teller predicted that if a loud bang was heard, tomorrow would be my bestest birthday ever!"

Arceus struggled up to her feet using skill swap as many times as she could to temporarily swap the legendaries abilities with soundproof, beside her was a human boy who looked around sixteen.

The noise died down after a while and several of the pillars around the hall were smashed.

Each of legendaries fell down gasping .

"I think I have gone deaf!" Celebi yelled

"Your pink and wear a dress?" Groudon asked

"Who stinks and works for the press?" Kyogre yelled

" Who thinks and made a mess?" the boy yelled

"A mess? Ewwww I can smell it!" Mew cried

"Who broke wind in this sacred place?" Arceus yelled

Everyone looked at each other in confusion before all eyes turned a nervous hedgehog

"Ummm me" Shaymin whispered quietly

"Take it somewhere else" Arceus yelled before blowing Shaymin halfway across the world with judgement"

"Somebody get the air freshener" groudon roared wafting away the smell.

The boy sighed and went to out of the room and re-entered with a large plate with lots of Paracetemol on it. The boy went round the room and handed out the oversize painkillers before putting the tray down and sitting on the floor.

"Aaron could you get me some water to go with this?" Arceus asked

"Sure mum let me just go get it"

* * *

"Looks like we may have given Arceus a headache"

"You think?" I said sarcastically

"And that kid was her son? I would never have guessed"

"Yeah I guess there are many mysteries in this world"

"So where to?"

"Johto ,your dad will never suspect we went there"

"Ok lets go!"

I went to grab her sleeve but she pulled it back

"This is my favourite jacket I don't want you stretching it"

"Ok then I'll grab your wrist"

I grabbed her wrist and let the wind stir up a bit before heading off towards johto.

"Dang they got way" martin growled as he watched Rachel and I run off.

"Prepare the copters and project g we must not let them escape" he yelled into a walkie talkie before heading inside.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Rachel yelled above the roar of the wind

I shook my head as we cleared the last if mainland Hoenn and headed out to the Johenn sea.

"Uhh Jason"

"What?"

"I'm slipping!"

The cold air generated by the extreme winds had condensated upon contact with our skin making it wet and slippery , If I didn't act fast Rachel was going to be lost to the sea.

"Hold on!" I yelled stopping in midair.

We began to fall which was what I was waiting for. I directed a huge tornado towards the sea opening up a hole before I shot a huge hydro pump at the bottom of the hole.

"What is that going to do?"

"Watch" I said calmly as I finished with a blizzard. We landed gently courtesy of my power over wind.

"You know Rachel I could really get used to having these powers" I laughed as I looked over the edge of the huge Ice pillar we were standing on.

"You can let go of my hand now"

"Sorry forgot"

I looked at my poketch and flipped it to the time feature

"Looks like the suns about to rise" I said as the faintest of yellow gold was appearing on the horizon

The light slowly increased and hit the ice pillar refracting the light into a spectrum on the indigo sky.

"Jason isn't it beautiful" Rachel sighed

"It sure is" said before turning round and reaching into my bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast"

"At 5 in the morning?"

I shrugged and pulled out a little box which I then opened and took out a small bowl of cereal.

"Where'd you get that?"

" I raided your mini fridge"

"You what!?"

"Hey I was hungry!"

Rachel misplaced her foot and tripped up nearly sending her over the edge , if it weren't for me catching her.

"I got you"

I pulled her back to her feet and went to finish my breakfast.

"You know I swear that it took a few seconds longer for me to put food in my mouth" I said unexpectedly causing Rachel to look round in confusion

"What are yo… Uhh Jason maybe you better look at your reflection.

I looked down at the ice and tried to find my reflection. My eyes grew wide in shock as I looked back up.

"I have a Suicune head" I said nervously

"No its more like you're a humanoid Suicune because your at least two feet taller"

I touched the place where my mouth was then ran it up my face gingerly eventually I reached the crystalline hexagon atop my head I then reached behind and felt the cloudlike hair which fell down my back.

"What's going on?"

"Beats me this is at least ten foot thick something must be breaking it down"

"Look!"

I looked where Rachel was pointing and her finger pointed straight towards several Charizard using focus punch and fire blast on the main structure

"This must be dads Hoenn branch of team legend"

"Who cares get you stuff we are so out of here"

She gathered up her stuff and I gathered mine. I went to grab her jacket before she pulled away again

"Favourite jacket remember"

"Sorry forgot again" I mumbled before grabbing her wrist and taking off"

* * *

Meanwhile in the distance Raikou was standing on a thunder cloud slowly moving towards kanto.

"hmm the dark energies are active here too . I must make haste so as to find the source"

With that Raikou took off into the distance leaping from cloud to cloud.

* * *

Ok people listen up I will not be here from the 3rd to the 10th so no updates for my stories. who thinks the twelfth movie should be Arceus and the guardian of thunder? (movie featuring Arceus and Raikou) I mean that makes all the legendaries

Have an appearance in a movie. Ok so r'n'r people I will be back on the 11th! Oh and one more thing … I need results for the rock paper scissors match in my other fanfic just head to my profile and vote! Vote fore the winner and the score which is first to three. Oh and the random part contained spoilers for another story I will write and its summary will soon appear on my profile.

Suicune lord over and out!!


	9. Penultimate

Wow, how long has it been since this was updated?

Ladies and gentlemen I return to you now SUDDEN!

The long hiatus is inexcusable and I hope the readers out there can forgive me.

In response to chapter 8's reviews, thanks to Teraunce and MoonlitxAngel of reviewing!

* * *

Rachel and I landed in a somewhat distant nation, the likes of which I had never seen before.

"Where the heck are we?" Rachel asked quizzically. The trainers looked older than the usual ten years old, their pokemon completely new species.

Of course my strange appearance had people staring, who wouldn't stare at a 7 to 8 foot tall person with blue and white skin, purple hair and a Suicune's head.

The surrounding area was a forest, with a white glow to it, a rustic surrounding of log cabins and nature. Rachel was frantically pouring over maps and asking people where we were.

"No use Jason, they all say Isshu, which I have never heard of before. It's not on any map and they all say it in a different language, so I have no idea of the true name of the region…"

I sighed. I picked up River's pokeball and released him for the first time in a while.

As he materialised, the passersby began whispering as they saw the Eevee, obviously a species never seen before in 'Isshu'.

"Jason?" squeaked a small voice.

I jumped, surprised by the noise. I looked down to see River sniffing around my feet.

"River…?" I began to ask.

"You can understand me! Wow talk about surprising" River exclaimed, the fact we were conversing drawing even more stares, and even a crowd.

"Rachel, I think you may want to hear this" I said slowly.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" Rachel snapped

"Woah there, just thought you might like to know I can understand pokemon, no need to snap"

"Yeah, good for you, just get us home" Rachel sighed.

"Fine, River return". I returned River and placed his pokeball back into my bag. After zipping my bag back up, I placed it on my back and went to clip the front up to prevent it from falling off, only to find I could not grip the clips.

I looked down at my hands only to see paws.

"Cune, Sui, Sui? Cune Cune!"

Rachel turned in shock, only to see the last few moments of my transition from human to Suicune, as my front paws hit the ground and the last of my humanity faded.

* * *

Raikou arrived in Kanto, only to see Team Legend grunts overrunning Viridian city. It was a similar sight to what he had seen in Johto, with grunts over running Ecruteak.

"The darkness has spread, and the pinnacle seems to be Ecruteak" Raikou growled.

Raikou turned and leapt. His destination was the newly rebuilt Burnt tower. He summoned his power over storms and unleashed it, clouds forming over the main regions.

"It's time for the prophecy to be known" he proclaimed, the clouds projecting his voice over the regions.

"As the Thunder reigns, no fear of lightning

Water shall come, attacking and striking

One Thunder shall fall and Wind shall call

The regions shall plunge as rage becomes more."

Raikou tensed. He began to charge his energy for the battle to come.

* * *

I looked around, my Suicune body severely limiting my vision. I saw Rachel grab my bag, which I must have dropped while transforming.

"Okay Jason, I need you to take me back to Johto, I have some relatives in Ecruteak, they'll look after me and then you can be wild, okay?" Rachel sighed.

I couldn't reply. I was shocked that my friend thought I was wild, even through all that we had been through.

"Cune" I replied.

Rachel climbed onto my back and I ran, for what seemed to be the last leg of the adventure.

Crossing the oceans felt longer than usual, whenever I had run with the wind earlier, it was fun and now it was empty. Dark clouds began to appear on the horizon, and a voice was heard over and over. The voice had a gravelly tone to it; with growling mixed in. this was the voice of Raikou. Using the gift of counterpart sightshare I viewed the world through the eyes of Raikou.

"Gahahaha, Raikou! You can't stop Team Legend, we financed the rebuild of this tower and we designed it with one purpose. We will seal the legends away! All it will take is a sacrifice, and you shall do. Come Raikou! Today we shall dance!" Martin yelled.

"_As the Thunder reigns, no fear of lightning"_

The voice became clearer, the echoes still carrying. The thunder meant Rachel's father, and the lightning was Raikou.

"Grrrraarrrrgh" snarled Raikou as he went in for the attack.

"Dragonite, contain him" Martin said calmly.

The orange dragon burst forth from its pokeball only to be swept aside by an ice beam.

"_Water shall come, attacking and striking"_

Suicune arrived, ice crystals still glistening around its mouth.

"Do not harm my counter part!" Suicune yelled, lunging forward in an ice fang attack.

I reeled back from the sightshare. The prophecy which was still echoing over the regions was coming true.

"_If Suicune is water, Raikou is lightning, Martin Thunder is thunder then…"_Jason thought. _"I must be wind"_.

The battle in Ecruteak was still raging, and the prophecy in progress. I ran faster, knowing that whatever was happening. I had a part to play.

* * *

Well that ends this slightly short chapter but I couldn't think of how to lengthen it. I could only start the battle, not finish it. But it's sad to say this story is drawing to a close. The final battle approaches.

But there will be a twist. Let's see who can guess the twist and here's a hint

It's hidden in the prophecy.

And if you get bored after that there is a choice of what you think I should do

Should I

Continue Chronicles of the flying fist

Start Heir (cursebreaker pentagon)

Start Vampyre (cursebreaker pentagon)

Start City of Psychics (cursebreaker pentagon)

Start (Name undecided upon) (cursebreaker pentagon)

Thanks for reading.

Suicune Lord Over and Out!


	10. Jason versus the Demon

Well, the time has finally come. Over the chapters I have really thought about where I would go from here yet I never thought the moment would arrive.

(And it nearly didn't! this is the original I wrote and due to the entire street's power turning off I nearly lost it , thank goodness for the recover feature =D)

I would like to thank

Pikachuhunter1

MoonlitxAngel

Misty Maxwell

Mgunh1

Teraunce

For their reviews throughout the story.

And thanks to everyone else who read SUDDEN

And since I forget the disclaimer every time, this is the last time it will appear on this story

I do not own pokemon; my original characters are my own etc.

And now the final battle.

* * *

I ran faster, knowing that Ecruteak was literally just a few seconds away. With force equalling that of a hurricane I came to a stop behind Martin, without the wid alerting him to our presence. The perfect opportunity to finish this.

"Dad?" Rachel gasped

Martin twisted round in shock, hearing his daughter's voice had been the last thing he was expecting. Sadly it also meant the element of surprise I had was gone.

"Rachel… you brought me the boy, just as I planned" Martin sniggered.

By now I was annoyed. Martin had been playing us the entire time, getting Rachel and I to run until my transformation had finished.

"You see Jason; I've planned this from the beginning. When you stayed the night I spiked your meal with a DNA cocktail you should be quite familiar with now. After all the first time you were exposed to it, it changed your DNA to half Suicune. And now you stand before me, a fully fledged legend. Your power is minimal compared to a true legend, so I'll start by sacrificing you and capturing the true Suicune to do my bidding!" Martin yelled maniacally.

All I could do was snarl. In this new body I couldn't use attacks or speak, I was defenceless.

"Now now Jason, you won't go to waste, you will just be trapped within a dark dimension within the foundations of the tower never to see the light of day again!" Martin screeched. His eyes even now were showing the gleam of madness.

"Leave him alone human, he was never meant to come this far in the first place" Suicune announced "Your meddling has altered the future and now it is you who will pay the price"

"Me? HA! Where does it say that?" Martin giggled

Martin was now slowly hopping from foot to foot anticipating something.

"Now face the foe that will bring you to defeat!" Martin smiled.

Overhead the dark clouds, flames were spouting. In a flash of dark light a Charizard began to descend from the clouds.

"20 years ago I disappeared from society. With me I dragged several people, my Admins and my wife. We lived outside of society and one night I had a vision. I was shown a world free of legends where humans could freely reign over the elements, pokemon lost their abilities and we were the most powerful species. Over time however we began to suffer as these creatures became wilder and less attached to humanity and that is where I resolved to fix it. The legends cannot be destroyed but they can be imprisoned and controlled!"

"You're insane Dad!" Rachel yelled

"Insane or simply genius?" Martin laughed.

The Charizard landed next to Martin and it was clear it was no ordinary Charizard. It was at least 3 feet taller than a usual Charizard; the colour of its scales an angry red compared to the usual orange and the flame on its tail was a deep black.

"The being which gave me the vision gave Charizard the power, a power shared with your Charizard Rachel. The second you try to intervene with it the power will take over and it will do my bidding! Now Zardos, strangle Jason with Grass knot!"

I could feel the vines clutching around my neck, slowly constricting it. The vines were extremely slow however, which gave me time to escape, or die a painfully slow death.

"Human you have gone too far, you enslave your pokemon and have transformed one of your own kind, what is next for you? By my claws, you will die. Take your pick human regain your sanity and stop or die a painful death!" Raikou roared.

Raikou lunged forward, jaws snarling in a crunch attack, Suicune followed with ice fang their teamwork a seemingly impossible wall to break.

"Zardos, Grass knot then earthquake" Martin whispered calmly.

The blood red Charizard turned and vines sprung from the ground. Suicune and Raikou were left entangled within the mass of vines before an earthquake opened the ground, the vines dragging them down, sealing them with only their heads above the ground.

"I have had ENOUGH!" Rachel yelled. She ran forwards knocking over a grunt who was cowering behind the tower. She grabbed the various tools which were in his bag, throwing them aside until she found what she need. She grabbed the grappling hook and slung it around a lamppost, took a running start and went in for a flying kick.

The kick connected, sending Martin sprawling to the ground.

"Insolent child!" Martin scowled "I was going to sacrifice a legendary, but as the creator of the tower a flesh offering will do just fine!"

He got up, his own skin turning a blood red; Rachel was still swinging from the lamppost. He grabbed Rachel by the neck and with demonic force, snapped the rope and slung her into the tower.

"Grunts, activate the tower" Martin snarled

The grunts said nothing, the look of fear on their faces was proof enough and they weren't going to sacrifice another human.

"Cowards! I'll do it myself!" Martin yelled, as he activated the tower.

"Jason…" Rachel began

The tower reached full power and a dark vortex opened. Rachel was sucked inside, leaving no trace of her.

"_One Thunder shall fall"_

I was near the brink of death until the shock brought me back to my senses. Seeing Rachel disappear filled me with rage and underneath that rage a new power.

"Sui-chel! You will pay for this Martin!" I roared.

"_And Wind shall call"_

A harsh light began to surround me, and as that light surrounded me I could feel my power returning. The hopelessness I had felt, I had never lost my humanity and the anger had reawakened it. The vines enclosing me froze and collapsed into water.

My body morphed, my posture becoming human, my paws becoming hands and feet. My clothes reappeared, seeing as for some reason I hadn't even known they were gone. The crystal hexagon receded and my appearance returned to that of when this all started, blue fingers and three purple streaks – with a difference, my eyes were red.

"Oh woopdeedoo you're human so what? The tower is active and soon the regions shall fall.

The clouds above finally unleashed their burdens, as rain began to fall.

"We end this here Martin, pick your weapon of choice" I snarled

"Very well boy, you can't defeat me, see me? I have been gifted too and now my form shall become almighty. I have the power of the uncounted, the unknown. My euphoria project was the beginning and from it I created darkness from purity, from the DNA of pokemon I created the anti-pokemon. I created a being known as Missingno of which there are few, and I infused myself. The being which gave me the vision was Missingno and know I can do his bidding as his physical form!" Martin yelled. "My weapon of choice shall be the power of Zardos my Charizard"

Zardos span round, confused even in his enslaved state of mind. Martin raised his arms and began to draw in Zardos. The Charizard came to his senses as the dark power was drained, however Martin also drained Zardos, mind and body. The Charizard was sucked into Martin and out of existence.

"Now you Human" Martin laughed as wings sprouted from his back and flames erupted from his hair.

"Don't call me human" I laughed "you should know by now, I'm half Suicune"

I summoned a staff of ice, and summoned the power within me. I transformed into the human/Suicune form.

"A staff of ice? Puny thing I could snap it easily" Martin giggled.

"I'm not finished" I replied angrily "the regions are flooding from this rain Martin, your perfect world is one which is dead and I must stop you"

"_The regions shall plunge"_

"You took my friend and at first I thought you destroyed my life, but you have only destroyed your future"

I could feel the new power within the rage building and I unleashed it.

"_As rage becomes more"_

The result was almost explosive. I could feel the power changing me.

"Impossible" Martin whispered.

I glanced at my reflection in my staff. From where I had been normal Suicune looking before, the change had increased my power, instead of lilac/purple hair it was ice blue.

"Scared now martin?" I laughed

"No chance" Martin growled as he summoned a flaming sword.

We clashed staff to sword; the rain had weakened Martin as when he took in the abilities of a Charizard he had taken in its weaknesses. His sword came close to my flesh as he switched from defending to rapid attacks. He took off, flying high into the sky. I took the opportunity to free Raikou and Suicune.

"Human, you have come far but you must finish this" Suicune whispered

"Use the clouds Jason, the future depends on you now" Raikou growled

"I don't think I can do it" I sighed

"Use the wind sapphire you received when you escaped the trap of the rooms of origin and give yourself a name which suits you"

"How about Suicune Lord?"

"I think that name is already taken kid"

"A name will come to me" I said confidently, walking over to my bag which was left by the lamppost where Rachel had kicked Martin. I reached inside and pulled out the sapphire, attached it to the staff and summoned a cloud using the power of the north wind.

"Let's take this battle skyward" I yelled as the cloud began to elevate.

The cloud stopped as it reached the sky, the air so thin it would take a lot to survive the cold. I jumped off and onto the dark clouds, the ones which had spread as far as the eye could see.

"So Jason we here end it" Martin laughed, his warped mind leaving him completely open for attack.

I said nothing and lunged forward driving the bottom of my staff into his heart. Martin laughed and shrugged it off. The wound began to drip black ooze, with not an ounce of blood in sight.

"Silly silly human. So hindered by your mortal form. Join me and we shall rule the planet together!" Martin giggled happily.

"You're insane and I will end this now"

I fired a hydro pump, followed by a blizzard encasing all but his head in ice. I knew it wouldn't hold for long so I had to act fast.

I shifted the clouds around martin until they encased him and I followed up with rain dance. The thunder created from the rain dance signalled lightning, so I summoned another cloud and hovered above the danger zone. Lightning surged through Martin, his screams of agony becoming more painful as he began to return to normal.

"Jason, you will pay for this I will return Missingno never dies!"

"Yet here he has deserted you, you are a shell Martin and your time is up"

Martin yelled as he fell through the clouds, his form fading in a red mist. The clouds began to clear and I took the chance to get to ground. I touched down, collapsing as I did so, the world fading to black

* * *

"The human has fulfilled his purpose, the demonic one has been silenced" Raikou growled

"Excellent" Ho-oh squawked

"Now what? Reaching the infinite level weakened him; it will take time for him to recover"

"I shall appear to him in human form and heal him, his quest is not over, he is a cursebreaker"

"The boy cannot possibly be?"

"He is and his path shall take him to the Armour region"

"Very well, if he is fated to be a cursebreaker then more misfortune lies in wait for him"

* * *

I woke suddenly in human form, pain erupting throughout my body. I was in the pokemon centre, on one of the treatment beds - cold flannel to my head. I tried to summon the energy to use recover but I was unable to. I remembered my battle with Martin and how I reached some from of ultimate power. I remembered my pokemon, my adventure. Rachel.

"Ah young master Wind, glad I could catch you"

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Ho-oh" Ho-oh said majestically

"Ok, I'll roll with that what do you want?"

"Jason, your quest has not ended, you can still save Rachel. Travel to Armour and find the child of death, son of riches and seeker of truth. He will also have a quest which intertwines with yours"

"Okay then, but where is this region?"

"That's part of the quest" Ho-oh laughed, before fading into the light.

I gathered my bag and the rest of my belongings and then headed to the door.

"Rachel, I will save you" I whispered, before I ran off, becoming one with the wind in search of the answers to what Ho-oh had told me.

**The End**

* * *

And so SUDDEN comes to a close. Remember my poll from the last chapter? Well I chose the last option (name undecided upon).

I'll pick a name. I'll pick the rest of the adventure past the prologue.

To everyone who read this, Thanks for reading

Catch you all later

Suicune Lord over and out!


End file.
